Two Old Men
Two Old Men is the sixth episode of the second season of Sudrian Stories. Plot Ulfstead Castle was, for many years, the ruins of a once famous castle on the island of Sodor. However, as of the mid-1900s, Sir Robert Norramby reopened it, and like everything else on the island for some reason, there's a rail section to have people tour the castle grounds. The Estate Railway was operated by three engines. Stephen and Glynn are two old engines, the former of which is turning 186 this year. Millie, meanwhile, is a narrow gauge engine personally owned by Sir Robert Norramby. The three are also accompanied by Connor and Caitlin, who are technically two privately-owned express engines, but the earl has joint ownership with them. As a whole, the five are all great workers. With the end of Summer coming, it was a tradition of Sudrian railways to lower their prices from late August to early September. Because of this, families all across the island and Mainland kept the lines busier than ever, notably at Ulfstead Castle. Stephen and Glynn were being kept busy, especially with Millie undergoing an overhaul. Thus, trains became longer, and more engines from the North Western and Skarloey Railways were bringing passengers. Some engines lacked faith in the old engines, notably Gordon, James, and Henry. "Those old engines are going to overwork themselves." Remarked Henry. "Yes." Agreed Gordon. "It seems Stephen and Glynn are going to break down any day." Before they could continue, however, Skarloey pulled up. "You three should respect your elders! They work much harder than you three!" This was true, as Stephen and Glynn didn't get many breaks, and they usually worked late. Gordon just scoffed. "Well, those two should be retired." Skarloey glared at the large engines and left. A few minutes later, Stephen came up to the platform. "Shouldn't you youngsters be working?" He asked. "Shouldn't you be retired by now?" Replied James. With that, the three big rngines cracked up and left. "Oh, those insolent engines..." Suddenly, Glynn arrived. "Are they causing trouble again?" He asked. Stephen sighed. "No, they're just being annoying as usual. Basically, nothing out of the ordinary." He chuckled a little bit, and Glynn did as well. "Well, you have to pull a train to Knapford, don't you?" Asked Glynn. "We don't get to do those often anymore, so I think this a chance for you to prove your strength." "Wow... you're right! Glynn, you're a genius!" Exclaimed Stephen. Glynn was correct, as the next day, Stephen had a train of open-topped carriages, filled to the brim with passengers. "I'll show those young engines..." He said to himself. "Who are you talking to, mate?" Bertram asked. Stephen was a bit shocked, he hadn't seen Bertram come to the castle. "Oh, hello Bertram. It's really nothing much. Henry, Gordon, and James are just being arrogant and discriminatory to us old engines, it happens all the time." Bertram groaned. "So... the trio are just being themselves?' "Exactly." As soon as Stephen finished his sentence, his guard blew the whistle. "Oh, time to go. See you later, Bertram!" "Goodbye and good luck, friend!" Called Bertram. Stephen went along the line, not shockingly, engines were passing him throughout his travel, some of which glaring, obviously not happy about waiting for some points. "Hurry up, I don't want to be delayed!" Shouted Henry from behind. "Now, be patient, Henry." Replied his driver. Henry's fireman continued. "Yes, you must be patient." Henry scoffed and went onto the opposite line, despite there not being points to go back onto the line he should be on. "Uh, Henry, I'm not sure-" Started Stephen "Shush!" Hissed Henry. Everything continued to be calm and tranquil for Stephen. That was, until the old engine reached Maron. Henry had tried to switch onto the other line, but midway, he ran out of coal. "Hi, Stephen..." He groaned. "What happened here?" He chuckled. Henry was silent. But, one of the coaches spoke up. "This silly engine didn't want to fill up on coal! He thought that he wouldn't be able to make up for lost time, and now he sure won't!" Stephen laughed a little. "...it's not funny." Stephen uncoupled from his coaches. "Well, I guess I should give you a push. You can have my coal, and you can pull me and my train to the next coal hopper. Deal?" Henry had no choice. "Deal..." But, as Stephen came behind the brake coach, the two suddenly heard a horn that made them turn pale. Pip and Emma. "Look out!" Called Emma. Without thinking, Stephen selflessly started pushing Henry and his coaches to the correct line. "Stephen! What are you doing?!" Said Henry. Straining, Stephen couldn't even talk. He was barely able to push Henry out of the way in time, Emma just grazed Stephen's tender. Pip and Emma stopped and backed up. "Are you okay, Stephen?" Pip asked. "I'll.. be fine..." Panted Stephen. Due to all the insanity, Henry pulled Stephen all the way to Knapford, and by the time, they arrived, they were quite late. Sir Topham Hatt was furious. "Henry! What took you so long?" He boomed. Henry sighed. "I'm sorry, sir. I ran out of coal, so Stephen had to save me." Sir Topham Hatt groaned. "Well, after reports I've heard from Skarloey, you, James, and Gordon owe Stephen an apology for treating him so horribly." "You're right. I'm sorry, Stephen." Henry said, shame could be heard. Later on that night, Stephen and Glynn were talking. "I got an apology from Henry today. I saved him from having an accident!" He exclaimed. "Wow. Good job, Stephen!" Said Glynn. "I'm glad that you're starting to prove that we're still useful engines, we really need that." The next day, Stephen noted that James didn't dare tease him and Glynn about their age. This worked out well. He thought. Characters *Henry *Gordon *James *Stephen *Glynn *Skarloey *Bertram *Sir Topham Hatt *Thomas (Cameo) *Oliver (Cameo) *Caitlin (Cameo) *Duncan (Cameo) *Annie and Clarabel (Cameo) *Connor (Mentioned) *Millie (Mentioned) Trivia *This reveals that Connor and Caitlin are both privately-owned engines that Sir Robert Norramby has joint ownership with. This is how steam engines are still operating on the Mainland in Sudrian Stories. *Thomas originally had a larger role in the episode, but his role was mostly replaced by Henry. Category:Sudrian Stories Category:Episodes Category:Sudrian Stories Episodes Category:Sudrian Stories - Season 2